Showers, Jeeps, and Kisses
by justtoofaraway
Summary: Derek needs Stiles' jeep, CJ needs to take a shower, and her brother gives a little advice to Stiles while she takes one.


"I don't see how that's nessisary." I say turning toward Derek who obviously just wanted Stiles to be out of the picture for at least an hour since that's how long it'd take him to get the job done, but of course I wasn't going to let his anger toward the boy get to his head. We needed Stiles here whether he likes it or not, and couldn't risk him getting hurt. "Scott can easily go out and get the car faster than Stiles ever could." I remind him. "No offense." I add looking at Stiles. He shrugs and says, "No offense taken."

"Yeah, but it's Stiles' car." Derek argues. I tilt my head forward and give Derek a knowing look, and he holds in a sigh then nods his head. "I'll go get Scott." And with that he turns around and walks down the long corridor of my house and slides into my room where Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were.

We were all in my house because we were having a pack meeting at it was storming outside like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow and since Derek's trailer wasn't exactly sturdy it was instantly moved to my house. My house which was empty as hell since both of my parents were on vacation, leaving me and my brother all by ourselves. Not that we cared – we were used to being alone anyway, and it was good for emergencies like this.

"Wow, I've never seen Derek take orders from anyone else but himself." Stiles jokes. I laugh shrugging and reply, "I guess I'm special." He nods his head then leans against the wall. "So what exactly do we need to use my car for?" He asks with a hint of concern in his voice. I almost smile because it's cute how much Stiles actually loves his car.

"Derek just needed to drive to the trailer to get some stuff." I explain. Stiles' face goes pale.

"You're letting Derek Hale dive my baby?"

"Don't worry lover boy, Scott's the one who's going to be driving it." I tell him. Stiles relaxes a little bit but I can still tell he's nervous.

"Maybe I should drive Derek? Ya'know it'd be a good bonding experience and that way I wouldn't have to worrying about her being totaled by the end of the night." He suggests.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea…considering Derek could…and maybe one day _will _rip your throat out." I remind him.

"With his teeth," Stiles sighs. "Ok, ok, I guess I can trust Scott with the car…" He finally budges.

"Good." I smile turning around to see Scott and Derek walk out of my room.

"We'll be back in maybe a half an hour." Derek scowls before walking down the stairs. Scott looks to us and continues the conversation, "Maybe an hour - tops." Then follows Derek out of the house into the storm that awaited them.

"Alright…so do we have a huge party now or what?" Stiles questions with a smirk. Rolling my eyes I begin walking down the hallways, "I'm going to take a shower." Stiles nods his head harshly then laughs, "Alright that's cool too…I'll just be waiting here…all alone…by myself…in the dark hall…where I can die…_alone…_and no one will notice…until Scott and Derek come back…and -"

"Oh my god Stiles just wait in my room with the rest of them!" I shout. He frowns and raises his eyebrows.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea…" Stiles admits giving me a look. Sighing I turn to my left and knock on my brother's door. He swings it open and gives me a blank stare.

"Can my very annoying friend please stay in your room until I get out of the shower?" I plead. Tyler walks out of the bedroom and looks into my room and smiles.

"If it's that hot chick then sure." He winks. I suck my teeth then turn him around toward Stiles.

"No – it's that hot chick, now _please._" I say clapping my hands together as I watch Stiles give him a wave.

Tyler raises his left eyebrow then brings his lips to my ear. "Isn't he that kid that you like?" My eyes widen and my heart starts pounding harder and harder.

"Tyler, I swear to god if you say anything -" I start to whisper, but he cuts me off speaking very loud, "Sure he can stay in my room!" I sigh then look at Stiles pointing to Tyler.

"In you go." Stiles nods his head forward then walks into Tyler's room giving me a weird look, and before I know it the door is slamming in my face.

I quickly give a look to Erica, Isaac, and Boyd then tell them not to touch anything as I run toward the bathroom that's literally right next to Tyler's room hoping I'll be able to hear whatever they're saying – because duh, I'm not a werewolf and I need to make sure that he's not saying anything embarrassing to him about me.

I strip down and then turn on the hot water jumping into the shower then throwing my head toward the shower wall and try hard to listen to their conversation.

"So you're CJ's brother?" I hear Stiles' muffled voice. I try not to laugh at Stiles' stupid question. I mean yeah, duh, of course he was my brother.

"Um…yeah…you're CJ's friend?" Tyler replies. My face instantly is covered in blush. How could my brother be so stupid? Then again, Stiles had just asked a similar question so I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah…" Stiles answers.

"Ya'know, I could give you a lot of secrets about her." I hear Tyler say playfully. My heart stops. He couldn't…he wouldn't…oh but he would, and he could.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think I should ask." Stiles chuckles. I hold my breath long enough to catch Tyler's reply, "Oh come on, you know you're always wondering what goes on in that pretty little head of hers."

I can practically _feel _Stiles tense up. I grab the soap bar and start to lather it up in my hands. I mean just because I need to listen to what they're saying doesn't mean I don't have to skip out on a shower. "I admit I do wonder sometimes." I hear. "But I still don't know…"

"Well I know you want to know who she's crushing on." Tyler accuses. And I can't take it anymore. I throw the soap to the ground and let the water hit the parts of my body that were covered in soap and I hop out of the shower throwing a towel around my body then race out of the bathroom almost slipping on the floor. The wolves give me funny looks as I start banging on Tyler's door but I really don't give a shit.

When Tyler opens up the door to see me in just a towel his jaw drops. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Stiles do not listen to a word, Tyler says ok?" I say looking past Tyler at Stiles pale face. He manages to break out a smile and he finally nods.

"Nice outfit you got going." He teases. Rolling my eyes I slam the door in Tyler's face then turn around to see that Isaac and Boyd are still staring at me. Rolling my eyes I walk back into the bathroom and hop back into the shower praying that Tyler isn't telling Stiles anything.

After a few minutes I'm dressed in my regular clothes and I'm knocking at Tyler's door again. This time Stiles is the one to open it up and his eyes fall up and down my body. "Oh look! You've found normal clothes to wear!" I grab Stiles' hand then throws him out of Tyler's room then throw the door shut.

"What did he tell you?" I demand. Stiles jerks his head back in surprise as I push him further down the hall. "Come on, what did he say about me? What horrible and utterly embarrassing things did he-" before I could say another thing Stiles pushes his head forward and pressed his lips gently onto mine.

"So was this the real reason you didn't want Stiles to get his jeep or…?" I hear Derek's voice behind me but I ignore him because all I can really think about is how Stiles and I are actually kissing right now in the middle of the hallway, and how my heart is about to jump out of my chest.

When we break apart I try to slow my heart down but of course that doesn't happen. "He um…he told me to do that…" Stiles admitted. "Not that he had to order me to do it!" He adds quickly. "I already wanted to," I nod my head and can't help smiling, "And I wanted to do this." I replied crashing my lips onto his.


End file.
